1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to encoding and decoding a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, research is being actively conducted on three-dimensional (3D) image display methods in order to represent image data more realistically and with a more natural feeling. Among the 3D image display methods, 3D image display methods in which left and right view images are separately displayed at corresponding positions of a conventional display device such that different images are formed to separately correspond to left and right eyes of a viewer, thereby providing a 3D effect by exploiting characteristics of human vision, are regarded to have potential for a variety of reasons. A portable terminal having a barrier liquid crystal display (LCD) as an example of a device in which the 3D image display method can be employed, may provide more realistic images to users while reproducing stereoscopic contents.